The present invention relates to a double pivoting rear closure for a utility vehicle which is pivotable about first and second vertical axes.
Rear closures for sport utility vehicles include a variety of different designs. Some rear closures are pivoted along an upper edge, such as in a minivan, so that the rear closure is pivotable upward. Other rear closures pivot down or sideways about a vertical axis. In some rear closures, the window and door pivot separately. The door may also be split into two pivoting doors which pivot about separate axes.
Rear closure doors which swing sideways about a single vertical pivot axis must be opened from one side of the vehicle. Accordingly, if the handle is on the right side of the door, then the driver must walk around the rear end of the vehicle to open the door, and if the handle is on the left side of the door, then the passenger would have to walk around the vehicle to open the rear door.
As a matter of convenience, it is desirable to enable a rear closure to be opened from either the left or right side of the vehicle. Accordingly, the invention provides a rear door which is pivotable about two different vertical axes by alternately disengaging latches along the axes.
More specifically, the invention provides a rear closure assembly for use with a utility vehicle. The rear closure assembly includes a door having first and second handles for pivoting the door about first and second pivot axes. Latches are positioned on the door and are engageable with strikers on the utility vehicle. The latches and strikers form the first and second pivot axes, and the latches are disengageable by the handles to selectively pivot the door about one of the pivot axes.
Preferably, the latches include left and right sets of latches at the first and second pivot axes, respectively. An interlock assembly is configured to prevent unwanted simultaneous disengagement of the left and right sets of latches. A left handle is operatively connected with a left set of latches to actuate pivotal movement about the second (right) axis, and a right handle is operatively connected to the right set of latches to actuate pivotal movement about the first (left) axis.
The interlock assembly includes the latches, which each have a moveable sensor plunger which senses engagement with the respective striker. Each sensor plunger is pivotally connected with a linkage to selectively permit actuation of one of the handles, depending upon the sensed condition of the respective latches.
Each linkage includes a curved rack connected to the respective handle for movement therewith, a plurality of blockers engageable with slots formed in the rack, and cables connecting the blockers to the sensor plungers to actuate movement of the blockers to selectively prevent handle actuation.
Each curved rack includes a lost motion slot with a follower in the lost motion slot, and each follower is operatively connected to the respective latch for disengaging the latch when the handle is actuated. The lost motion slot allows the blockers on the opposite curved rack to move into a blocking position before the latch is disengaged, thereby preventing simultaneous disengagement of all latches.
An electrical connector is positioned on the door and is operative to electrically connect the door with the vehicle. The rear window may optionally pivot with the rear closure.
The above features and advantages, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.